


[Podfic] The Glamorous Life of John Dillinger | written by Dwarfankylosaur

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The debate starts a week after they get Winchester's file."Where should I put the clown thing in the timeline?" Reid wants to know.





	[Podfic] The Glamorous Life of John Dillinger | written by Dwarfankylosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glamorous Life of John Dillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242639) by [Dwarfankylosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfankylosaur/pseuds/Dwarfankylosaur). 



> Recorded for the 2019 cake swap. Thanks so much to Dwarfankylosaur for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/11no579ho7z493r/The_Glamorous_Life_of_John_Dillinger.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9adsl5p4l69a3np/The_Glamorous_Life_of_John_Dillinger.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 7MB | 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:21 

  
---|---


End file.
